Never Changing
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – In a world that is constantly evolving, there can still be found things that are not meant to change. Yaoi YuBo WAVE 3


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – In a world that is constantly evolving, there can still be found things that are not meant to change. (Yaoi) (YuBo WAVE 3)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

**Muse:** Now you're even ruining other people's WAVEs? Are there no limits to your depravity?

Lamb: If you don't knock it off right now I may feel the need to pull your kidneys out through your nose!

_Dedi:_ It's like he was never gone. But anyway, this fic is dedicated to **AnimeQueen48** since she was the one who persuaded Lamb to write for this WAVE in the first place. So **AnimeQueen48** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Like the naked leads the blind,  
I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind,  
Sucker love I always find,  
Someone to bruise and leave behind,  
All alone in space and time,  
There's nothing here but what here's mine,

* * *

_

**Never Changing**

It was always the same. Months rolled by and the seasons changed, winter to spring and then into the hot balmy summer nights. But their feelings and the setting that bore witness to the emotionally charged coupling never seemed to alter.

Through the windscreen of the old scar-faced station wagon, Tala Valkov could see the stars glimmering faintly, seemingly in response to the lights of the town spread out before him, the street lamps neon bright in orange and amber. Their colours filled the night, bathing everything they touched with a sickly unhealthy glow, as if the air its self was filled with some strange poison.

Turning his head from the view of the sprawling town, he let translucent ultramarine orbs run over the face of the man sat beside him. At twenty-one, Bryan Kuznetsov was sullenly handsome, with longish silver grey hair, penetrating silver eyes and a long, angular face. In a black leather jacket, dark blue T-shirt and black jeans, he sat his pale hands resting lightly on the steering wheel staring out into nothingness.

He was screwed up, Tala knew it, they all were in some way but what went on inside Bryan's head was a total mystery to him. There always seemed to be a cold mask in place, steal doors through which no one was allowed to pass, only his eyes ever gave away the secrets of what he was feeling. Mostly it was rage that swirled in their cold fiery depths or an icy disdain, but every so often he would see something different looking back at him when he stared into silvery orbs like frosted mirrors.

The faintest glimmer of affection, a flicker of warmth that was for him alone. A feeling more over that went beyond the Falcon's need to dominate, into some dark secret place that left him naked and exposed. Or so Tala liked to think.

Perhaps he was only deluding himself, and there really was nothing there, but the will to force another person into submission for much of his young life, Bryan had been forced to bend to wills stronger than his own. But he wanted to believe in the tenderness of the soft caresses, in the security that came when he lay in the arms of a lover who's motives he was so unsure of.

Soon he would move; take Tala's hand in his, lean over and press a lingering kiss to an eagerly waiting mouth. The same signals as always, the look and the touch. A shiver running through him with the knowledge of what was to come. The pleasure mixed with dread, for surly this feeling was too intense to last, so bright that it had to burn its self out. For how could it last?

And then the fear that it wouldn't, that this time would be the last and then he would say: _I no longer want you_. There he would lie, on the fine line between despair and elation. White-hot flames licking through his body, carrying him higher and higher, even as the icy terror of rejection assailed his mind.

In the end it would be the same, and he would be left feeling broken and drained, as if with that one act the life had been siphoned right out of his veins. His body would be sore and aching, weighed down with a fatigue so intense that even the act of breathing seemed to leave him on the point of calliopes.

Then the silence as they drove home, he would stay curled in the back seat his eyes intent on the back of Bryan's head. Watching how the tousled hair fell haphazardly, the longest strands whispering lightly against the collar of his jacket. Even on the coldest nights the air would be heavy and warm, a comforting darkness filling in the corners and making words unnecessary.

It was in those precious, private moments when he would see his fears for what they really were, the groundless worries of one whose life had never held a constant. For as long as he could remember he had been fighting, fighting anyone and everyone; at times seemingly the whole world. And only here, when the rest of the world was shut out could he see things for what they really were.

-------

Bryan could see the slight frown creasing the brow of the beautiful slightly effeminate face of the redhead seated beside him. Ever since they were young, the wolf had, had a way of looking both happy yet miserable at once, that had perplexed the older male. It normally made his feelings hard to read. Normally that is, but not here and now. When they were together, just the two of them, when they could just shut out the rest of the world his face became an open book.

Tala was thinking too much, as was his way. He had the look of a hunted animal, always running, afraid to stop and stay in case the safety he had found was just another illusion. Bryan supposed in a way that it was. What existed between them was real. His feelings for his lover were the one certainty in his life. This place and the feelings they shared in it, the one constant in an every changing world.

But away from here, when the rest of the world could no longer be kept at bay; when people and the problems they brought intruded on everything they held close, then the memory of what they shared flickered like a candle flame guttering in the wind. What they had was so private, such an intimate exchange, that like a dream it seemed to fragment when reality impacted upon it.

Soon they would have to face the world once more, but for now at least they were safe; locked away where there was nothing to hurt and nothing to harm only the constant of shared feelings and the promise of things to come: A look, a touch, a kiss and all the places that they would lead.

The seasons would continue to roll by, Bryan reflected. Months streaming past, pouring in on each other in a never-ending cycle. But what he felt would remain; some things, after all were just not meant to change.

* * *

**Muse:** Oh dear…

Lamb: Just belt up already.

_Dedi:_ Well we hope you liked it anyway **AnimeQueen48**. (glares at Muse)

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
